What Color for Love is?
by Tanpopout
Summary: Haru kadang bingung ketika ia berenang bersama dengan Rin… mana yang ia lebih sukai, senyum Rin atau saat air 'memeluk'nya? MizuHaru, RinHaru, MakoHaru, etc. shounen-ai


FREE! Iwatobi Swimming Club

Title : What color for love is?

Disclaimer : Not mine nor Masashi Kishimoto…

Pairing : MizuHaru, RinHaru, MakoHaru, etc.

Warning : so much mizu-san, kinda Shounen Ai

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance

Summary : Haru kadang bingung ketika ia berenang bersama dengan Rin… mana yang ia lebih sukai, senyum Rin atau saat air 'memeluk'nya?

* * *

…..

Fr 1 : It's blue.

...

Hidup.

Apakah kalian tahu kalau air itu hidup?

Air yang berwarna biru dari kejauhan dan berkelap-kelip di bawah cahaya matahari. Haruka, Nanase Haruka selalu penasaran apakah air itu sedang merayunya? Dan menggodanya agar ia pergi dari tempatnya saat ini. Kalau bukan karena Ama-san, tentu ia akan membolos dari kelasnya. Kolam renang yang airnya tenang itu itu sudah menunggunya. Air… mungkin saja mereka itu sungguhan hidup dan sedang membisikinya untuk menemui mereka.

"Haru-chan…"

Air…

Haruka tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Berharap waktu bergelinding dan meluncur dengan cepat agar ia bisa segera berenang di kolam renang sekolah. Sekalipun saat ini sedang musim gugur dan mendekati musim dingin. Ia tidak peduli, sedingin apapun… ia akan tetap berenang… karena air…

"Karena air… sedang menungguku…" Haru melirik kearah kanannya, "Iya kan Haru?"

Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hijau lumut. Mata yang selalu tersenyum, dan terlihat ramah, "Hm…" Haru memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke luar jendela. Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Makoto itu tersenyum walaupun ia tidak melihatnya tapi ia tahu dan Makoto memang sedang tersenyum.

"Haru-chan…" Panggil sahabatnya semenjak kecil dengan lembut, "Pasti kau sedang memikirkan kapan kau bisa masuk ke air…"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pakai –chan!" katanya dingin, tapi laki-laki disampingnya tetap tersenyum.

Saat itu sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Mereka berdua, terkadang dengan Nagisa dan Rei akan makan siang di atap. Atap gedung mereka belajar yang dari sanalah mereka bisa melihat kolam renang Iwatobi. Kali ini mereka makan dengan tenang. Makoto merasa hari ini Haru-chan jauh lebih tenang dari biasanya. Ia tahu kepala sahabatnya yang sedang menatap kolam renang itu berisikan hal apa…

Ia sangat tahu tentang Haru. Ini bukan hal yang munafik, kebetulan atau kesombongan. Tapi ia sungguh tahu mengenai Haru. Laki-laki yang dikepalanya hanya ada air, air, air, kolam renang, air, freestyle, air, air, relay, swimming club, air, dan tentu Team renangnya.

Mata berwarna biru dengan bulu mata yang sangat lebat. Kadang pun ia tahu, diantara pemikirannya tentang air, air, dan air… Rin, seperti terselip dipemikirannya. Tidak selalu, tapi juga tidak jarang. Makoto tahu, diam-diam Haru memikirkan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka memang sudah berdamai, dan Matsuoka Rin, laki-laki berambut merah. Sahabatnya… rival Haru-khususnya- tak jarang menemui mereka. Latihan bersama yang diadakan sesekali bersama dengan Mikoshiba-san dan Nitori-san serta beberapa anggota klub renang Samezuka lainnya. Baik di kolam renang Iwatobi maupun Samezuka itu sendiri. Meskipun demikian, Makoto mulai menyadari ada hal yang aneh pada Haru. Entah apa, tapi… pemikirannya ini sendiri pun membuatnya risau. Andaikan suatu saat nanti Haru benar-benar menyadari apa yang sedang ia risaukan… Haru mungkin akan membencinya.

"Haru-chan…" begitu panggilnya, perlahan.

"Kau itu kenapa Mako-" belum selesai ia bertanya, dua pengacau membuka pintu atap dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Haru-chan!", "Haruka senpai!"

Hazuki Nagisa dan Ryuugazaki Rei, duduk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"…"

"Nagisa-chan, Rei-chan…"

Nagisa menempel pada Haruka, "Neee-nee, Haru-chan! Lihat-lihat,' tunjuknya pada langit biru, "-menurutmu langit itu warna apa?"

"Biru." Jawabnya simpel setelah melihat langit biru yang sangat luas.

"Tuuuhhh kaaann! Rei-chan! Langit itu warnanya biru! **Biru!**"

Makoto melirik ke atas langit, "Langit biru yang cerah…"

Laki-laki berambut biru berdehem dan membenarkan letak kacamata berwarna merahnya, "Langit memang berwarna biru, tapi tidak sungguhan berwarna biru." Katanya mantap.

"Hei, Rei-chan…" Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, "Apa matamu itu semakin rabun? Kau tidak bisa melihat warna langit itu biru?"

"Nagisa… maksudnya Rei bukan seperti itu…" kata Makoto bermaksud menengahi.

Rei kembali membenahi letak kacamatanya, "Nagisa-kun! Langit itu itu tidak memiliki warna! Hentikan rengekan kecilmu itu! Atmosfir bumi mengandung molekul gas kecil dan partikel (butiran) debu. Sinar matahari yang memasuki atmosfir tersebut bertemu dengan molekul gas dan partikel debu tadi. Warna sinar yang memiliki gelombang sinar lebih panjang seperti merah dan kuning, dapat melewati dan menembus molekul gas dan debu tadi. Tetapi warna biru yang memiliki gelombang sinar lebih pendek dipantulkan kembali ke atas atmosfir. Itulah mengapa langit terlihat berwarna biru, lalu laut pun berwarna biru karena laut memantulkan warna langit…"

"Ah… jadi warna biru dipantulkan kembali, dan warna merah atau kuning bisa masuk ke mata?" Nagisa tidak melihat warna lain saat ia mengadahkan kepalanya, dan ia cemberut, "Mana? Aku tidak bisa melihat warna merah…"

"Nagisa-chan… maksudnya Rei bukan seperti it-"

"Langit berwarna biru… dan lautan pun berwarna biru karena cahaya…? Jadi, air juga berwarna biru…" Kata Haru lirih seenaknya mencerna perkataan Rei, lalu ia mengambil air mineralnya dan menggoyangkannya. Air itu bening, tidak berwarna biru, "Air ini tidak berwarna biru, Rei…"

"Haru-chan… maksudnya Rei buk-"

Nagisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan dilipat di hadapannya, "Tuuh kaann! Rei-chan berbohong! Air itu tidak berwarna biru! Tapi putih! Jelas, jelas langit berwarna biru!"

Haruka pun ikut melirik ke arah Rei, "Kau nanti bisa dibenci air, Rei… kalau berbohong seperti itu…"

"Haru, Nagisa… maksu-"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" sela Rei, "Sudah kukatakan lautan berwarna biru itu karena ada memantulkan! _Reflect_s! Birunya langit. Sedangkan air (ia menunjuk pada air minum Haruka), itu berwarna bening! Bukan putih!"

"Kau mengada-ada lagi Rei-chan…" Nagisa melirik Haruka yang menatap air dalam botolnya, "Haru-chan… air itu disebut apa?"

"Air mineral?"

Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lainnya?"

"Hn… Air putih…" jawabnya sekenanya, dan menenggak air dalam botol itu.

"Tuuhhh kaaannn! Namanya air pu-tih! Jadi, air yang berwarna pu-tih!' kata Nagisa berulang-ulang.

_Speechless_. Mata biru keunguannya menjadi kelam dibalik kacamata merahnya, "Haruka-senpaaaiii! Kenapa hal menyimpang terdengar seperti kenyataannya!" Rei menghadap Haru dan laki-laki berambut gelap itu menepuk pundak Rei.

"Begitulah hidup, Rei…"

"Haru-chan…. Kau jangan menggoda Rei…" kata Makoto lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

Laki-laki berambut pirang mengayun-ayunkan roti favoritnya. Sedangkan Rei tidak jauh dibelakangnya sedang berpikir keras menggumamkan sesuatu, sepertinya mereka membawakan sesuatu untuk keduanya selain perselisihan kecil mereka. Setidaknya ada kabar yang membuat mereka terlihat ceria. Makoto tersenyum, dan Haruka kembali menatap kolam renang nun jauh di sana. Sepertinya sisa hari ini, sampai ia akan menyentuh air masih panjang.

Kolam renang, air… air… dan air…

Haru terpaku di pelajaran matematikanya, ada yang mau menjawab? Mengapa orang harus belajar matematika? Untuk menghitung, ya… itu dasarnya menjalani kehidupan. Untuk menghitung… tapi apakah perlu menghitung segitiga yang bentuknya berantakan dengan sudut-sudut anehnya? Ah… memang didunia ini yang ia perlukan hanya air.

Tiba-tiba wajah tersenyum Rin sekelibat melintasinya. Wajah Rin saat mereka memenangkan medley relay musim panas kemarin. Ia masih ingat saat Rin benar-benar marah padanya. Lalu ia menangis, dan tertawa… Haru juga tidak lupa saat, Rin… saat Rin…

Titik merah muncul di pipinya, sekalipun wajahnya tetap datar menatap papan tulis. Tapi senyum Rin dan… kedua tangannya yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu melingkari tubuhnya. Ugh…, Haru sejak saat itu… mulai menyadari hal-hal kecil yang detailnya tidak ia sadari. Seperti gigi tajam Rin, yang entah kenapa menyerupai ikan hiu. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya nanti. Ya… Nanti, saat Latihan Bersama Iwatobi-Samezuka kembali dilangsungkan.

Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

…

'Tap', 'Tap', 'Tap'

"Haru!"

Seseorang memeluk Haru dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian Haru bisa memastikan kalau orang itu Nagisa. Andaikan Nagisa lebih tinggi (sedikit) dan suaranya pun lebih rendah darinya. Mata biru bertemu dengan mata berwarna merah. benar, orang yang suka sekali 'menyentuhnya' hanyalah Nagisa dan laki-laki yang tersenyum dengan bangganya dihadapannya ini.

"Rin…" katanya dengan tenang.

Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya itu tidak juga menarik kembali tangan yang ada di pundaknya. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke kolam renang. Ia meninggalkan Makoto-tachi di kelas, karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menjumpai 'cintanya' dan sepertinya Rin pun berpikiran sama dengannya. Mereka terdiam dan berjalan beriringan sampai ke ruang ganti Klub. Rin terhenti disampingnya, sambil berbicara sesuatu yang abstrak mengenai kelasnya. Ia hanya memberi jawaban affirmative sesekali untuk menandakan dirinya sedang mendengar.

Haru menghela napasnya dan kembali menghadap Rin yang menatap foto saat perlombaan relay mereka. Makoto, Haru, Rin, Nagisa dan Rey. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu, dan senyum Rin… Haruka menatap Rin. Senyum Rin saat itu seperti mengembalikan Rin.

"Ada apa, Haru?" tanyanya dengan enteng.

Wajah mereka terlalu dekat untuk kenyamanannya. Kalau ia tiba-tiba menghindar, seakan-akan ada yang salah padanya. Tapi kalau ia tidak menjauh dari wajahnya…

"Kau lebih tinggi dariku." Katanya mantap dan dengan iritasi melekat ditiap katanya.

Gigi Hiu kembali diperlihatkannya, "Tentu saja! aku lebih tinggi darimu!"

"Hei… saat SD dulu tinggi kita sama!"

"Ah! Itu… Makoto tidak suka kalau kita terus berkelahi, makanya ia mengatakan kalau tinggi kita sama!" bibirnya sedikit naik, dan penuh dengan kejahilan.

Haru terdiam, mungkin… kalau itu Makoto, mungkin saja itu terjadi. Manusia satu itu terlalu lembut kalau ia mau jujur. Hish. "Sesukamu saja!" dan kembali menatap Rin dengan tajam.

"Hn? Apa lagi, Haru?"

Kadang ia pun ingin memukul kepala berambut merah abstrak ini, "Aku mau mengganti pakaianku! Kalau tanganmu seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku mengganti pakaian!" serunya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Rin.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya wajah Rin sedikit memerah dan menarik tangannya. Ia dalam diamnya menaruh tasnya di rak pakaian (karena bukan loker), dan mulai membuka pakaiannya. Haru tidak menyadarinya karena saat itu ia sudah berada di kolam renang. Tidak ada yang meragukan kecepatan Haru mengganti pakaiannya.

Tubuhnya terapung dengan wajah menatap langit yang biru. Langit yang sangat cerah di siang hari. Udara pun masih panas, panasnya dan kolam renang akan selalu menjadi solusinya. Ah… ia pasti akan merindukan kolam renangnya saat musim dingin nanti. Tentu Gou akan meminta Mikoshiba-kun untuk mengizinkan mereka latihan di kolam renang Indoor milik Samezuka.

Air….

"Haru!" panggil Rin dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Laki-laki berambut gelap itu membuka matanya yang ia tak disadarinya tertutup dan melihat Rin yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari pinggir kolam. Lalu tiba-tiba berlari dan melom…PAT!

'Byuurrrrr'

Tepat jatuh di atas Haru. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam air, dan terima kasih banyak untuk temannya itu. Ia meminum air kolam, dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Ada tangan yang kembali menariknya keatas.

"Riiiiiiiiinnnnn!" bentak seseorang, dan ada banyak suara disekelilingnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit linglung, karena terkejut tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditabrak Hiu dan hampir tenggelam, "Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini membahayakan, Haru!"

Ah… Suara Makoto, pikirnya.

"Rin-Senpai! Kau… kau…"

"Rin-Rin! Hahahaha… kau benar-benar melakukannya!"

Matsuoka memberikan tanda 'v' kepada Nagisa.

"Diam Nagisa! Ini semua salahmu!" Bentak laki-laki berkacamata dibelakangnya lalu mendekati Haru, "Haruka-senpaiiii!"

Nagisa pura-pura cemberut, iya, Rei tahu Nagisa hanya pura-pura merasa bersalah, "Tapi kan, kau akhirnya baik-baik saja…"

Laki-laki berambut biru itu semakin kesal, "Tetap saja melompat ke atas tubuh orang itu bukan hal yang baik, Nagisa-kun!" lalu ia melirik kearah Rin, "Kau dengar itu Matsuoka-kun!" bentaknya. Ia terlalu over protektif pada Haru.

"Humph!" Nagisa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kalian… sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar." Kata Makoto dengan sabar.

Rin tertawa melihat mereka, dan Makoto masih menanyai keadaan Haru. Ekspresi Haru memang tidak ada yang berubah, tapi ia tahu kalau teman semenjak kecilnya itu sedikit terkejut. Gou dan Mikoshiba muncul bersamaan disusul oleh Ama-chan. Berdiri di belakang Rin, Nitori ikut-ikutan menceramahinya, saat Rei masih sibuk dengan Nagisa.

"Rin-senpai! Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Nanase-san!" wajahnya pucatnya jadi semakin pucat, mata birunya berubah kelam, "Kalau-kalau…tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan dan Nanase-san jadi tidak bisa berenang…! Ah!" lalu ia berlari dan duduk disamping Makoto menghadap Haru, "Nanase-san, anda baik-baik saja kan…?"

Haru dengan wajah datarnya menatap laki-laki bermata biru yang sepertinya benar-benar khawatir. Ia tidak tersenyum, tapi juga tidak marah. Datar. Lalu mengangguk perlahan tanpa memalingkan pandangannya, "Air, tidak akan membiarkanku terluka."

"…"

Yang mendengar pasti menenggak air liurnya.

"Hahaha… tentu saja, Haru-chan…" kata Makoto sambil tersenyum dan mendudukkan Haruka, "Kau baik-baik saja,"

Anggukan kecil kepalanya, meng-iyakan perkataan Makoto. Ia kembali menatap Rin saat Gou dan Mikoshiba-kun marah-marah pada sahabatnya. Sahabatnya itu menunjukkan tatapan mata tidak sukanya pada ketiganya (Rei ikutan memarahinya). Lama kiranya, ia hanya menatap Rin diomeli dan tidak menyadari tangan Makoto yang tetap menyangganya sampai Nagisa, melompat dan memeluknya.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan baik-baik saja kan…" tanyanya diiringi tawa.

Haruka melirik Nagisa dan kembali mengangguk, "Aku tidak selemah itu, Nagisa…"

Laki-laki kecil berambut pirang itu memeluk Haru sekuat tenaganya, "Haru-chan~… syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Rei berbalik dan menarik pundak Nagisa untuk menjauhkannya dari Haruka-senpai, "Itu ulahmu, Nagisa! Kau yang mempengaruhi Matsuoka-san!"

"Aaahhh~ tapi kan bukan aku yang melakukannya, iya 'kan Haru-chan!" rajuknya di hadapan Haru, dan ia berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan Haru.

Dolphin boy itu mengangguk, ia tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang diributkan mereka berdua, "Sudah kubilang, air tidak akan membiarkan aku terluka…"

"Haruuu… kau masih saja berbicara seperti itu.." keluh Makoto yang masih menyangganya.

Rei yang sigap mencoba dengan berbagai cara untuk me-normal-kan dua anggota klubnya, "Haruka-senpai! Air tadi hampir menenggelamkanmu!" dibelakangnya Nagisa sudah berkomentar 'tentu kau tidak akan tenggelam kalau berada di tanah!' tapi tidak dihiraukannya, "Jadi, jangan menganggap remeh!"

"Aku tidak menganggap remeh, sudah kubilang-" perkataan Haru dipotong Mako-chan, "Haru…kau bisa berdiri?" mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Haruka-senpai!" panggil Rei kembali, dan Nagisa mencoba lari dari pandangan Rei, "Kau mau kemana, Nagisa-kun! Aku belum selesai! Makoto-senpai! Katakan sesuatu!"

Makoto hanya tertawa garing.

Dikejauhan, Ama-chan sudah duduk dengan cantiknya. Tidak memperdulikan perkelahian kekanakan yang biasa ia lihat. Nitori masih 'mengkhawatirkan' kakak tingkatnya. Rin hanya mengacuhkan dan sesekali membentak laki-laki berambut keabu-abuan itu.

"Iwatobi, sangat ramai dan rileks yaa! Berbeda sekali dengan Samezuka!" kata kapten Klub renang Samezuka pada gadis manis disampingnya.

Gou menepuk dahinya dengan tangan kanannya, "Sudah cukup!" bentaknya, "Lebih baik dimulai saja latihannya!"

Rin menyeringai, "Kau dengar itu Aiichiro!"

Mata merah Gou berkilat, "Niisan! Ini juga salahmu! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Haruka-senpai!"

"Benar! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Haruka-senpai hingga ia tidak bisa berenang! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" timpal Rei.

"Rei, sudah…" pinta Makoto yang kewalahan dibelakangnya, Nagisa sudah berteriak 'Kau harus bertanggungjawab pada Haru-chan!'. Ia lupa rupanya siapa yang memberi si Hiu darat, ide.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap Haruka yang matanya sudah menatap kolam renang. Semua orang pasti tahu apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu. Rin melirik ke kolam renang dan mengacuhkan orang-orang disekitarnya yang membesar-besarkan kejahilannya itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian mata biru itu menatapnya pula. Kalau Haru tidak bisa berenang selamanya… ia yang menyebabkannya… pasti Haru akan membunuhnya… pasti… dan kalau ternyata tidak pun…

"Tentu aku akan bertanggungjawab," katanya mantap dengan mata yang melekat pada sosok rivalnya itu, "Ya…kan… Haru…"

"Aku tid-" perkataan Haru tenggelam diantara teriakan Nagisa dan Rei.

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa, kalau Haruka-senpai tidak dapat berenang lagi!"

"Rei-kun… pemikiranmu itu terlalu jauh…" hela Makoto yang mulai lelah.

"Benar juga Rin-senpai, kau belum tentu bisa mengobatinya! Atau membayar biaya pengobatannya! Andaikan- andaikan ada tulang yang patah! memberikan tubuh pun…"

"Ng.. Nitori, kau berlebih-" perkataan Mikoshiba disela oleh Nagisa, "Menikahinya! Kau harus menikahinya! Bagaimana kalau tidak ada wanita yang mau menikahi Haru-chan yang cacat!" Nagisa memeluk Haruka dan menggesek-gesekan kepalanya pada pelipis Haru, "Malang sekali nasibmu Haru-chan…"

Alis Rin terangkat, "Menikahi…Haru?"

Napas Haruka tersedak, "A-aku baik-baik saja-" ,

"Hei! Hei! Nagisa-chan…" wajah Makoto sudah memperlihatkan semangat yang pudar.

"Hazuki-san! Bagaimana bisa Rin-senpai menikahi Nanase-san! Mereka berdua kan sesama laki-laki!" sergah Nitori dan didukung oleh Rei, "Benar! Pemerintahan Jepang tidak akan mengabulkan hal itu, Nagisa!"

"Hn… benarkah?" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap Haru, Rin dan kemudian kembali pada Haru, "Kalau begitu, Haru menggunakan gaun pengantin saja saat pernikahan, nyuu?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengangkat satu jempol dihadapan Rin.

Rei mengangkat tangannya ke udara, seakan-akan sehabis membanting meja, "Gaaaahhhh! Bukan itu yang dimaksud Nagisa! Moouuu! Makoto-senpai!"

"Haruka dengan gaun pengantin…" kata Makoto lirih.

"Gaaaahhh! Tidak! Makoto-senpai, juga!" Rei menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, dan Nagisa tertawa riang disamping Haru yang kembali menatap kolam renang, "Mikoshiba-kun! Lakukan sesuatu!" pintanya menyerah dengan anggota klubnya sendiri.

Laki-laki tertua diantara mereka itu berdehem, "Kurasa tidak ada masalah, kalau keduanya menikah… malah akan mempererat ikatan Iwatobi dan Samezuka…" katanya setelah wajahnya terlihat seperti berpikir keras.

"Buchou! Ini bukan tentang dua keluarga!" seru Nitori pada Mikoshiba. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Buchou itu melirik Gou, "Hei, Gou-kun… menurutmu bagaimana? Kalau kakakmu, menikahi Nanase-san?"

Perkataan Mikoshiba ini sukses mengalihkan pembicaraan kecilnya dengan kakak kandungnya, "Haruka-senpai dan Niisan?" Semua orang kecuali Haruka menatapnya penasaran, "Etooo…"… ingatannya melayang pada saat ia dan Haruka-tachi berada di rumah laki-laki itu. Haruka… sering sekali hanya menggunakan celana renangnya… kalau Haruka dan Niisan menikah… maka ia akan sering melihat otot bisep dan trisep… 'Kyuuunn~ ahhh… (insert heart-shaped- bubble here)…' Ia tersenyum, "Ide yang bagus!"

'Wajahnya itu… ia pasti membayangkan otot Haru-chan dan kakaknya' pikir tiga anggota Iwatobi lainnya (kecuali Haru tentunya).

"Lagi pula… tidak masalah kalau Niisan menikah dengan Haruka-senpai…" senyumnya, "Toh, masih ada aku yang akan melanjutkan garis keturunan Matsuoka!"

'Dan kau memutus garis keturunan Nanase...' pikir yang lainnya.

Rin mulai jenuh dengan mereka semua yang seakan-akan tidak menganggap keberadaannya dan seenaknya membicarakannya, "Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita mulai saja latihan ini!" gertaknya.

"Nee, Niisan!" perkataan halus adiknya mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Haruka-senpai… sangat pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan memasak (ikan) lho.."

Laki-laki dihadapannya itu menghembuskan napasnya, "Tidak kau juga, Kou…" lalu ia kembali melihat Haru yang sudah memasukkan tangannya ke air, "Hei, Haru! Katakan sesuatu pada mereka ini!" tunjuknya pada Nagisa-Rei-Nitori yang masih saja membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka.

Haru meliriknya lalu menatap anggota klubnya, "Aku…" semuanya mengangguk dengan wajah serius menanti pendapatnya atas ide pernikahannya itu, "…aku rasa air tidak akan melukaiku."

"…"

Ia kembali ke awal lagi, Gou mengambil inisiatif untuk menanyai Pembina mereka satu-satunya, "Ama-chan! Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Pakaian putih Ama-chan terlihat kontras dengan payung hitamnya, "Ara… hari ini langit cerah sekali ya…" katanya sambil menatap langit.

"Benar sekali, Ama-chan~! Cuaca yang tepat untuk latihan!" Nagisa berdiri dari samping Haruka dan berjalan menuju starter, "Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kenapa diam saja! ayo kita mulai latihannya!" katanya dengan ceria.

"Haaaa~ahhh…" Makoto dan Rei menghembuskan napasnya, 'kau kira memang ini kesalahan siapa?' pikirnya.

Mereka kembali latihan, akhirnya…

Haru hanya terdiam, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun dan tubuhnya pun berfungsi seperti biasanya. Makoto dan Mikoshiba mengambil stater terlebih dahulu. Mereka sedang tidak relay, hanya latihan biasa. Rin beralasan kalau sepertinya sesekali latihan di kolam renang outdoor milik Iwatobi pun tidak buruk. Kapten mereka jelas menerima saran ini dengan baik, selama ia bisa bersama Gou-kun.

Gou sudah mempersiapkan stopwatch untuk mencatat waktu mereka. Saat Makoto dan Mikoshiba beradu kecepatan, Nagisa sudah siap di posisinya. Sedangkan Rei dan Rin akan beradu dengan gaya _butterfly_ mereka. Lalu Haruka dan Aiichiro, sama-sama mengandalkan _free!_ Keahlian mereka.

Kapten Samezuka sampai terlebih dahulu dan Gou meniupkan pluit agar Nagisa berenang (sendiri). Rei naik ke _starting_ _block _(author nggak tahu apa itu namanya yang posisi stater itu-ada yang bahasa indonesianya tahu?-) dan bersiap. Rin berbalik dan memandang Haruka yang seperti biasa menatap air. Aiichiro saat itu sedang memberikan kapten-nya handuk.

"Haru…" katanya lirih, namun sanggup mencuri perhatian orang yang dipanggilnya.

"…"

"Kalau kau sungguh tidak bisa berenang lagi… aku.." matanya menyapu ke segala arah, kecuali mata Haru, "-aku… akan bertanggungjawab."

"Berkali-kali kubilang kalau air tidak a-,"

Rin menyelanya, menyeringai khas hiu-nya dan berjalan menuju tempatnya.

'Priittt'

"Bersiap!" perintah Gou.

'Prriiitttt!

'Splashhh, byuuurr!'

…

Aiichiro kembali ke posisinya dan bersiap menanti gilirannya dengan Nanase. Ia melirik laki-laki disampingnya yang menatap lekat kolam. Matanya tidak bergeming, dan tidak pula ada ekspresi lainnya. Entah siapa yang ditatapnya… Rei kah… atau Rin?

…

"Aku akan sungguh menikahimu…"

…

Hari itu, Haruka sadar, untuk pertama kalinya… kontras dengan warna merah rambut seseorang di tengah-tengah kolam renang, bahwa air itu benar-benar berwarna biru, bukan bening maupun putih…

…

Tbc~

…

A/N: nggggaaakkk tahan, buat fic dari ni ANIME! FREE wa, Sugggggeeeee! Jadi deh, lol…

This fic will be, fluffy, moyamoya, fiction.. LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!

…

SEE YOU NEXT WATER TIME!

…


End file.
